Okita Sougo
Ókita Sougo is the Shinsengumi 1st Division Captain,and was a trainee at Kondou Isao's dojo in his youth. He is the younger brother of Okita Mitsuba who raised him after their parents passed away. He was one of the best swordsmen there even before joining the force where he is also recognized as one of the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Fiercely loyal to Commander Kondou, he pretended to defect to Itou Kamotarou's camp in order to stay by his commander to ensure his safety. He wishes to kill Hijikata Toushirou and become the Vice-Commander, the final sword protecting Kondou, of Sinsengumi. *Japanese Name:沖田 総悟 *Romaji Name:Okita Sōgo *English Name:Sougo Okita *Birthday:July 8 *Age:18, 20 (two years Arc), 23 (Movie 2) *Nickname:Okita-San, Sou-chan, Hitman Sougo 13, Souichiro-kun (only by Gintoki), Prince of Sadists, Sadist *Race:Human *Gender:Male *Height:170 cm (5' 7") *Weight:58 kg (128 lb) *Eye Color:Reddish brown (Anime), Blue (Manga) *Hair Color:Light brown, Blonde (Kintama) *Affiliations:Shinsengumi Background During his childhood Sougo's parents had passed away leaving his older sister, Okita Mitsuba, to raise him by herself in their home village. She herself admits later that she spolied him because of their parents' death, which caused him to be aloof and distant. Because of this personality trait he never had many friends, but that was until he caught the eye of Kondou Isao who took him in as a trainee into his Dojo. He grew fond of Kondou and the dojo and still highly respects him. However, after a new student, Hijikata Toushirou joined the dojo, Sougo became more distant, feeling that Hijikata was taking over Kondo's attention and favoring Hijikata over him. Sougo noticed that Hijikata had grown a close friendship with Kondou and Mitsuba, this accompanied by his arrogant attitude at the dojo caused Sougo to hate Hijikata with a great passion. A few years later Sougo along with the other Dojo students set off for Edo and subsequently set up the Shinsengumi. Okita Mitsuba wanted to go with Sougo to watch over him and to be with Hijikata. However after Hijikata rejected Mitsuba's request that she wanted to follow him (out of knowledge that the path he has chosen may cause him to lose his life at any time) This just fueled the fire for the hatred Sougo has for Hijikata and ever since he has undergone numerous murder attempts on Hijikata, from Voodooism, slashing with a sword, to shooting him with a bazooka. He always misses though so it's unknown if he truly wants him dead or just likes threatening him and getting him hurt every so often. He fully understands Hijikata's feeling towards his sister and the reason why Hijikata rejects his sister, but hates him none the less. Appearance Okita Sougo appears to be a mild-featured young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face as well as thin lips. He wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform.The neck has a white cravat inserted in a black vest with a yellow lock. It assumes a dark, unbuttoned jacket reaching to the thigh with a collar. It is decorated with gold buckles and buttons has a triangular-shaped cuffs. Black trousers supported with a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, from which projects the katana handle. On his feet are black, heavy boots on a small heel. When resting, or skipping work, he wears a distinctive red sleep mask with eye markings. He carries it around with him and is rarely seen without it. It has a black border and red painted interior with a pair of wide-open eyes with straight lashes. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had light brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Personality Sougo's most proeminent trait in his personality is his sadistic side, an example of this being when he collared and chained up Urara with a metal leash in a "M" playing role (aka masochistic). He is shown to have an evil intention to any good things he does, and he is very blunt about his hatred, especially to Hijikata. Despite this, Sougo is usually protective of the ones he cares for, such as his sister, Okita Mitsuba, and his commander, Kondou Isao, as seen in Episode 14 where when the frog said, "Even though you are a monkey, you are still a good shield." after he took a bullet from a sniper to protect the frog, Sougo unsheathed his sword and was about to kill him, but Hijikata said it wasn't worth it (ahough Sougo still repeatedly calls him Gorilla). Sougo wants to become the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and as such, he always tries to harm or to "kill" HIjikata, or to frame him for other misdemeanours in order to take his place. His attempts appear real enough that Hijikata was afraid he would get killed during the Shinsengumi Death Game arc. He also mentioned in episode 20 that Okita is the King of the Planet of Sadists. In episode 35 Okita stated that he is sadistic due to being insecure on the inside, after he fell off of the roller-coaster and panicked. The reason for Sougo's hate towards HIjikata is that when they were at the dojo, the latter always got the attention of Kondo and Mitsuba and felt that he was left behind, and also because Hijikata rejected his sister. However, later on in the series, Okita starts to have respect for Hijikata. Strength & Abililties Kondou mentioned that Sougo has the most potential in the dojou. When he lost a fight with Hijikata in Okita Mitsuba Arc, Kondou mentioned that Sougo rarely loses to Hijikata. Owns a katana known as the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, the model number is a GUNDAM pot-shot (see Episode 101). Apparently the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 can play digital music. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinpachi mentioned that Sougo is a genius swordsman sung as the strongest in Shinsengumi. He has shown incredible strength with his sword in the Rokaku Arc. He blocked Sniper with two swords, destroying an entire concrete building in the Baragaki Arc. He was also able to fight squarely with Kamui during the Shogun Assassination Arc, as he managed to inflict equally grave injuries to him. Trivia *Based on Okita Soji (沖田総司), the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi. Soji was a prodigy and was seen as one of best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi. Though just a rumor (but at least true in Ryotaro Shiba's novels), he may have owned a katana called Kiku-ichimonji. In Gintama, he bought the Kiku-ichimonji RX-78. *Sorachi originally designed Okita as a female (which is the appearance of otsu), and wielding an umbrella. However, this ended up being given to Kagura. It had to change to a male since only men are allowed in the Shinsengumi. This idea went to Mimawarigumi Imai Nobume. *Until now fans created female version of him which named 'Okita Sorachi' along with Hijikata Toushirou, Kondou Isao, and Shimura Shinpachi. *Okita's sadist personality might be due to him being insecure inside. This is confirmed during the time they had to split Matsudaira Katakuriko's daughter (Matsudaira Kuriko) from Shichibei. *Many fans say that looks a lot like Ryo Sakurai anime / manga Kuroko's Basketball. *Sougo has the same voice actor is Lavi from D-Grayman, Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail, Utakata from Naruto Shippuden, Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club, Amara from Captain Earth, Yoshitake Tanaka from Daily Life of High School Boys, Gustave from Ixion Saga DT and Atsushi Murasakibara from Kuroko no Basket Similar Heroes *Lambo (Hitman Reborn) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) Gallery Sougo Okita 33.jpg|Sougo Standard Okitastdchibi.png|Sougo Standard Chibi Sougo Okita 29.jpg|Sougo's Artwork Fusako Okita (Sougo).png|Fusako Okita (Sougo) in during the events of the Dekoboko Arc Tumblr nji1yaTQr31rn1492o1 1280.jpg|Be Forever Yorozuya - Movie version Sougo (5 years after) Sougo host.jpg|Sougo as a host Sleeping eyepatch sougo 2!.jpg|Sougo's sleep mask in Episode 14 Kagura and Sougo Episode 98.png|Sougo dodge from Kagura's punches in Episode 98 Sadaharu and Sougo Episode 125.jpg|Sougo being bit by Sadaharu in Episode 125 Sougo Okita 25.jpg|Sougo's card send to yorozuya in Episode 204 Sougo Okita Episode 222.jpg|Sougo is talking to his cellphone in Episode 222 Sougo Episode 242.jpg|Sougo's cute face in Episode 242 Sougo Episode 258.jpg|Sougo passes out after being beat up by Kagura & Nobume Episode 258 Sougo Episode 268.png|Sougo's sadistic smile Episode 268 Female Version Sougo Okita.jpg|Sougo in Genderbent Form Female Sougo Episode 277.png|Sougo as 'Lady Soko' from the Sadist Club Episode 277 External links http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Okita_Sougo Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Rivals Category:War Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Officials Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Warriors Category:Heroes from the past Category:Gadgeteers Category:Related to Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Siblings Category:Assistants Category:Partners in Training Category:Tricksters Category:Detectives Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Jump Stars Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Bond Protector Category:Adventurers Category:Good Vs. Good